nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame mage quest
The Flame Mage quest sees you fighting the Water Mage for The Candle of Eternal Flame. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) water elemental *24/175 (14%) random E *24/175 (14%) rust monster *6/175 (3%) random R *1/7 (14%) normal random monster The Great Circle of Flame LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL........LLLLLLLL....LLLLLLLLLLLLL......................LLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLL LLL.LLLLLLL.LLLLLL.L...LLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLL...LLLLLLL LLL.LLLLLLLL.LLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLL.L.LLLLLLLL LLL.LLLLLLLLL.LL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLL.LLLLLLLLLLL LLL.LLLLLLLLLL..LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL..........LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.L.LLLLLLLLLLLL LLL.LLL.LLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLL...LLLLLLLL...LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLL LPL.LLPPLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLL...LLL......LLL...LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLL LLPP.PPPLPLLLLLLLL....LLLLL...LL..........LL...LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLL LLPP...PPLLLLLLLL.LLLL.......LL............LL........LLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLL LPP..>..PPPLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLL...LL..........LL...LLLLLL.LLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLL LPPP...PPPLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLL...LLL......LLL...LLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLL LLLPP.PPPLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL...LLLLLLLL...LLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLL L.LLPPPPLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL..........LLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLL.LL..LLLLLL LLLLLLLPLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLL.....LLLLL LL.LLL.PPLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.LLLLLLLLL.......LLLLLLLLLLLLLL..^.LLLLL LLLLLL.LLLLLLLLLL.............................LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL..LLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point at the bottom right. The High Flame Mage is at the center of the circle, along with five igniters and a chest. In addition, there are also two other peaceful igniters, two peaceful red dragons, and a peaceful baby red dragon, presumably the child of the other two. The circle is besieged by six water elementals and four rust monsters; there are also eight randomly-placed rust traps. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. Upper filler level This is a lava-plain level, with seven water elementals and three rust monsters; six random objects; and seven random traps. The Cave of the Water Mage PPPP.... ....PPPPP. PLP... .PPLLLPP PPP ....................... PPPLLP .. ............................ PPPP . ............................... .... ................................. .. ....................>............... . ................................... . .................................. . .. .............................. PP .PPP .......................... PLP .PLLP ..PLLP .PPPP.. ....PPPP The above core of this level is surrounded by empty lava plain, which is where the stairs up are located. The mapped area contains nine water elementals and four rust monsters, all placed at random. There are also eight randomly-placed rust traps in the mapped area. The entire level is no-teleport and has an undiggable floor. Lower filler level(s) These are swamp-water levels, with seven water elementals and two rust monsters; five random objects; five randomly-placed rust traps; and two other random traps. The Lair of the Water Mage .....PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP..... ...PPPPPPPPPPPPPP.PPPPPPPPPPPPPP... ..PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.. .PPPPPPPPPPP|---------|PPPPPPPPPPP. .PPPPPPPPP|--.........--|PPPPPPPPP. PPPPPPPPP|-...PPPPPPP...-|PPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPP|...PP.....PP...|PPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPP|-..PP.......PP..-|PPPPPPPP PPPPPPPP|...PP..._...PP...|PPPPPPPP PPPPPPPP|-..PP.......PP..-|PPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPP|...PP.....PP...|PPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPP|-...PPPPPPP...-|PPPPPPPPP .PPPPPPPPP|--.........--|PPPPPPPPP. .PPPPPPPPPPP|---------|PPPPPPPPPPP. ..PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP.. ...PPPPPPPPPPPPPP.PPPPPPPPPPPPPP... .....PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP..... The above core of the level is surrounded by empty swamp. The Water Mage, with the Bell of Opening and the Candle of Eternal Flame, is at the marked unaligned altar. Randomly placed on the level are twelve water elementals and four rust monsters; seven random objects; four rust traps, and two random traps. The walls of the Lair are undiggable; teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: Waves of blistering heat ripple off of the lava-covered landscape that surrounds you. Off in the distance, you can see the craggy rocks of the great Circle of Flame. Suddenly, the hairs on your neck stand on end as you detect a faint hint of evil moisture in the air. Next time: Once again, you near the great Circle of Flame. You know that the High Flame Mage will be waiting. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: Again, and you think possibly for the last time, you approach the great Circle of Flame. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "The battles here have been good -- our enemies' blood has boiled away!" "May your days always be warm!" "We have had trouble concentrating on our studies!" "The water elementals are fierce, but they boil away under our fire!" "The High Flame Mage is a strange one, but he has helped defend us." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "The battles here have been good -- our enemies' blood has boiled away!" "May your days always be warm!" "Since the defeat of the hoarde (sic), all can concentrate fully on our studies!" "I'm taking my holidays in Gehennom this year - very warm there, supposedly" "Have you noticed how much stronger the High Flame Mage is since the Candle of Eternal Flame was recovered?" Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "Ah, . You have returned at last. The world is in dire need of your help. There is a great quest you must undertake. "But first, I must see if you are ready to take on such a challenge." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: ", you are back. Are you ready now for the challenge?" This message is not currently used: "Again, you stand before me, . Surely you have prepared yourself." When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "Pah! You have betrayed the gods, . You will never attain the glory which you aspire to. Your failure to follow the true path has closed this future to you. "I will protect these people as best I can, but soon the Water Mage will overcome me and destroy all who once called you . Now begone!" When being rejected due to lack of experience: ", I fear that you are as yet too inexperienced to face the Water Mage. Only a Torcher with the help of could ever hope to defeat him." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "! You have wandered from the path of the ! If you attempt to overcome the Water Mage in this state, he will surely enslave your soul. Your only hope, and ours, lies in your purification. Go forth, and return when you feel ready." When finally assigned the quest: "The world is in great need of your assistance, . "About six months ago, I learned that a mysterious sorcerer, known as the Water Mage, had begun to summon horrible elementals from the plane of Water. "The Water Mage and his hordes of elementals swept down upon the great Circle of Flame and stole the Candle of Eternal Flame, and seeks to bend it to his will. After many brave wizards were slain by his watery servants, I sent forth a summons for you! "If the Water Mage can bend the Candle of Eternal Flame to his will, he will become almost indestructible. He will then be able to enslave our elementals, and destroy us. You are the only hope. The gods smile upon you, and with behind you, you alone can defeat the Water Mage. "You must go to the Water Mage's Cave. From there, you can track down the Water Mage, defeat him, and return the Candle of Eternal Flame to us. Only then will the world be safe." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "The Water Mage is strong in the dark arts, but not immune to cold steel." "Remember that the Water Mage is a great sorcerer. He lived in the time of Atlantis." "If you fail, , I will not be able to protect these people long." "To enter the Water Mage's Cave, you must be very stealthy. The elementals will be on guard." "Call upon in your time of need." "May protect you, and guide your steps." "If you can lay hands upon the Candle of Eternal Flames, carry it for good fortune." "I cannot stand against the Water Mage's sorcery. But will help you." "Do not fear the Water Mage. I know you can defeat him." "You have a great road to travel, , but only after you defeat the Water Mage." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: The soggy scent of water comes to you in the breeze. You know that you have located the Water Mage's Cave. When returning: Yet again you have a chance to infiltrate the Water Mage's Cave. When first entering the goal level: The hairs on the nape of your neck lift as you sense an energy in the very air around you. You fight down a primordial panic that seeks to make you turn and run. This is surely the lair of the Water Mage. When returning: Yet again you feel the air around you heavy with malevolent magical energy. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "So. This is what that second rate sorcerer the High Flame Mage sends to do his bidding. I have slain many before you. You shall give me little sport. "Prepare to die, Flame Mage." Upon further meetings: "I have wasted too much time on you already. Now, you shall die." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "You return yet again, Flame Mage! Are you prepared for death now?" When you have the Candle of Eternal Flame, but the Water Mage is still alive: "I shall have the Candle of Eternal Flame back, you pitiful excuse for a Flame Mage. And your life as well." Discouragement The Water Mage will occasionally utter maledictions: "My pets will dine on your carcass tonight!" "You are a sorry excuse for a ." "Run while you can, Flame Mage. My next spell will be your last." "I shall use your very skin to bind my next grimoire." " cannot protect you now. Here, you die." "Your nature makes you weak. You cannot defeat me." "Come, Barbarian. I shall kill you, then unleash the horde on your people." "Once you are dead, my horde shall finish off the High Flame Mage, and your people." "Fight, Flame Mage, or are you afraid of the mighty Water Mage?" "You have failed, Flame Mage. Now, my victory is complete." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you pick up the Candle of Eternal Flame, you feel the power of it flowing through your hands. It seems to be in two or more places at once, even though you are holding it. When killing the nemesis: The Water Mage falls to the ground, and utters a last curse at you. Then his body fades slowly, seemingly dispersing into the air around you. You slowly become aware that the overpowering aura of magic in the air has begun to fade. When returning to your quest leader: When the High Flame Mage sees the Candle of Eternal Flame, he smiles, and says: Well done, . You have saved the world from certain doom. What, now, should be done with the Candle of Eternal Flame? These wizards, brave as they are, cannot hope to guard it from other sorcerers who will detect it, as surely as the Water Mage did. Take the Candle of Eternal Flame with you, . It will guard you in your adventures, and you can best guard it. You embark on a quest far greater than you realize. Remember me, , and return when you have triumphed. I will tell you then of what you must do. You will understand when the time comes. When subsequently throwing the Candle of Eternal Flame to the High Flame Mage: The High Flame Mage gazes at the Candle of Eternal Flame warmly for a moment, then back at you. "You are its keeper now, and the time has come to resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal which brought you here." Post-quest When talking to the High Flame Mage after the quest: "Tell us, , have you fared well on your great quest?" When talking to the High Flame Mage after getting the Amulet: "This is wondrous, . I feared that you could not possibly succeed in your quest, but here you are in possession of the Amulet of Yendor! "I have studied the texts of the magi constantly since you left. In the Book of Skelos, I found this: will cause a child to be sent into the world. This child is to be made strong by trial of battle and magic, for has willed it so. It is said that the child of will recover the Amulet of Yendor that was stolen from the Creator at the beginning of time. "As you now possess the amulet, , I suspect that the Book speaks of you. The child of will take the Amulet, and travel to the Astral Plane, where the Great Temple of is to be found. The Amulet will be sacrificed to , there on His altar. Then the child will stand by as champion of all Flame Mages for eternity. "This is all I know, . I hope it will help you." Category:SLASH'EM quests